


text me

by BasicallyUSWNT



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallyUSWNT/pseuds/BasicallyUSWNT
Summary: Danielle is the younger sister of Bonnie Bennett. She was unaware of the supernatural world, they all kept her in the dark. Until one day she received a text from the group she wasn't supposed to be apart of and her life changed forever.Now, she's trapped in the supernatural world as well,  but what happens when she meets the enemy?[Book one of the Danielle Bennett series]All rights reserved.





	1. i n t r o

D A N I E L L E B E N N E T T

Growing up, life was crazy. After my mom died, my dad sent my older sister and I to live with Grams.

I was about 7 then. My sister being a year older, she was 8. I was close to my mom, so I took her death the hardest. But I eventually got over it. I mean no matter how hard I cry, she won't come back.

Then When Bonnie was 15, Grams started some shit, by saying that Bonnie was a witch. I ignored it, but Bonnie didn't. Well, she kinda did, but the she started to believe.

And thats where we are now. Im now 17, and Bonnie is 18.

My name is Danielle Bennett, and this is how my life changed. All because of one simple text message.


	2. o n e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The first few chapters are short, but at least its something!

I awoke the next morning to someone shaking me awake. I groaned and rolled over to see who it was. It was my lovely older sister, Bonnie. She smiled at me.

"It's time to get up. We have school today" I groaned once more, and shooed her away. She left and I pushed the hair out of my eyes. I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was only 6:50 in the morning. And class started at 8:00.

But me and Bonnie took forever to get ready. Well, she took the longest. I got up and stretched my back, it letting a huge popping noise. I padded to my bathroom and shut the door, quickly locking it. I turned the shower on and got undressed, placing the clothes in the hamper.

By now the shower had heated up, so I got in and shut the door. I quickly got my hair wet and washed it with some flower scented shampoo. With conditioner in, I washed my body, and shaved my legs.

I got out, all clean and wrapped my blue towel around my waist. I opened the door and walked out. There was a man sitting on my bed. Black hair. I let out a screech and he snapped his head up.

"Shit, Bonnie told me to wait in here for her"

"Leave, now" I growled, in which he winked and smirked at me.

I glared at his as he walked out, shutting the door behind him. I got dressed in a pair of PINK sweats and a long sleeve shirt, since it was the middle of winter. I straightened my hair, and put it into a ponytail. I slipped my converse on and slung my back over my shoulder.

It was now 7:30 and school was a good 15 minutes away. I groaned, realizing my car was still in the shop. Then I heard a voice behind me.

"Need a ride Dani" It was like he was smirking.

I smirked and turned to face him. I smiled as sweetly as I could.

"Why the hell not"


	3. t w o

Damon and I walked down the front step and down the driveway to where his car was at. He unlocked it and held open my side of the car door. He had that arragont smirk of his on his face.

I got in and buckled up, and waited for him to get in. He got in, and started the car. I reached over and turned on the car radio.

Twenty One Pilots came on and I grinned and started singing along. Damon glanced over at me and I gave him a weird look, and he stuck his tongue out at me

About 20 minutes later we made it to school and I got out. "Thanks for the ride" I said and walked away, hearing him leave. I walked into the school and sighed. Something told me today would be a long day.

A hand landed on my shoulder and I jumped. I whipped my head around and saw it was only my sister and Elena.

"What the hell, don't scare me like that" I said and opened my locker and pulled out the stuff I would need for my first class:history.

"Sorry, we couldn't resist" Elena giggled. I shut my locker and walked down the dimly lit hall.

"Who gave you a ride? " Bonnie asked, as we walked, Elena heading to her locker to talk to Stefan.

"Damon gave me a ride"

"I could of given you a ride if you were fast enough" she teased.

"Well I took my time today" I said and moved my hair out of my eyes as we made it to the classroom. I pulled the door open and Bonnie and I walked in.

She took her spot near the door and I took my spot by the window. The outside was cloudy. Almost like it was going to snow.

'I wish it would snow'

And almost as soon as I said that it started to snow. Bonnie looked over at me and I gave her a guilty smile. She shook her head and smiled.

I got my notebook and some pens out and waited for class to start. Today would be a good day.

-


	4. t h r e e

****

Class finally ended and I stood up to gather my things,  Elena and Caroline were already leaving. I let out a sigh and followed behind them, making my way to my locker.

Once I had put everything away, and getting my stuff for my next class, I headed to Spanish. Which I shared with Caroline. She was rambling on and on about the snow and how it came out of nowhere. I just laughed as I grabbed my book from my bag and opened it to the page that we were suppose to have it at.  

"Are you even paying attention!" I heard her cry out at me, which made me turn to her, and grin.

"I am so sorry Care." I said sarcastically, which made her hit me on the shoulder, which made me wince at the force behind it. Caroline smiled sheepishly at me and I soften my gaze. 

"Sorry Dani, I guess I'm still getting use to this whole  _vampire_  thing" She whispered to me.  The thing was that Bonnie and I knew that her,Stefan and Damon were vampires. While they only knew about Bonnie being a witch. They didn't know about me. Bonnie liked to call me her secret weapon. I just shrugged it off.  I turned back to Caroline, a smile on my face. 

"It's okay babes. If I was a vamp I'd feel the same way." I said, and heard the bell ring, the teacher walking in quickly. 

Class went by, and at the end we were given our homework, which I wrote down and started on, getting through half of it before the final bell rung.  I packed all my things away, as passing period to hour four started, and as I blew a piece of hair out of my eye, I immedidently got a wave of sadness. I sighed, as I placed all my books in my locker, and grabbed what I needed for home, knowing that I couldn't make it through the rest of the day.  

With a slam of my locker, I made my way out the main doors, and sent off a text to Bonnie. 

**Bon-Bon <3 |Sent at 10:40am  
**

**_I'm heading home, I can't make it through the rest of the day. I'll see you when you get home._ **

I locked my phone and shoved it in my pocket, and pulled up my hood as I stepped into the cold air. I shivered and pulled my jacket tighter to me. I felt my phone buzz twice. 

**Bon-Bon <3 |Sent at 10:50am**

**I feel you, I'll see you when I get home, I love you. <3**

 And the other was from Damon, 

**Damon |Sent at 10:51am**

**What are we going to do about Klaus?**

**Wait, shit wrong person**

**Dani, just ignore that.**

 I just shook my head, and knew that I would be asking Bonnie who the fuck Klaus was later. When I was almost home, I swore I heard a noise behind me.  Waving it off, I shivered more, and zipped my jacket up to my chin, and walked a bit quicker. Hearing the wind move behind me, I turned to see what it was, but there was nothing. When i turned back around, there was a tall man, who was quite handsome, a smirk on his face. 

"Excuse me? But, you're in my way." I spoke softly, causing the man to rock on his heels. 

"I know." 

I looked him over, and noticed he looked really familiar, and then I realized. Bonnie had secretly shown me a picture of what   _Klaus_  looked like. 

"Oh shit." I muttered out, trying to look for an escape route. 

"Finally figured out who I was huh?" He smirked, his accent thick. I looked him over, knowing that he was apart of the supernatural world, and could probably easily kill me in a heart beat.

Thinking quickly, I muttered out a spell that would bring anyone to their knees and bolted, knowing that I only had a short amount of freedom before he would catch me. Luckily, home was only a minute run, and I opened the door, and locked it shut behind me, going to my room and locking that door. I could hear the door being broken down and my breathing sped up, grabbing my phone quickly, I called the first person i could think of which was Bonnie, and hope she would answer. 

_**"Bonnie? He's here, Klaus, who ever the fuck he is, He's here."** _


End file.
